


A Classic Chrismas Carol

by SpiritScribe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: *Realised I hadn't moved this over from my tumblrMedic and his holiday cheer gets on the Classic Heavy’s nerves. However attempting to corner the German to tire him out more intimately is proving more difficult than usual. Perhaps due to the magic the Medic is suddenly wielding making multiple problems.It was in responce to this Anon: [ singing] All I want for Christmas is some Classic Heavy X Medic. [Could you, Would You, bitte] [Classic Heavy tightening that leash of the crazed Medic]; However, I will understand if you don't want to write this pairing anymore (I get it, no worries). An side note: Happy Holidays!!! And a AWESOME NEW YEAR! Later Haters of 2014!(Will be going through and fixing errors at some point)





	A Classic Chrismas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally broken into parts with links to the smut scenes when I first posted it to tumblr. Here it is as one piece but I've left in the markers as to where the scenes begin and end.

“I can not wait!” Declared the Medical Merc in his thick accent so loudly and suddenly that the large goggle wearing merc – who had just finished crossing off another day on the calender in the communal room of the Classic’s hide out – nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What the hell are you yelling about? Can not wait?” He glared down at the blue eyed doc and growled.

The physician grinned back up at him and giggled, “Silly what else could I mean but Christmas!”

The larger male was rather dumbstruck. He had not expected the crazy medicine man to really care much for any particular holiday. He seemed rather uptight about a lot of things unless it was to do with experimenting. The Medic had actually been in a sulk recently over the Classic Heavy taking away a new medical contraption the doctor had came up with for fast suppository insertion. The powerful mercenary had tried to explain that he had only taken the toy away because the blue eyed German kept chasing after the other Classics asking them to let him test it on them but the bespectacled doc still got upset. So seeing the medical merc so suddenly giddy was something of a shock. As the shock was wearing off he could see an odd twinkle in the German’s blue eyes. This made the Heavy Weapon’s Expert become rather suspicious.

“What is it about Christmas that you like so much?” He asked in what still sounded like an aggressive tone.

The Medic was not put off by the tone and reached up to put a hand on the larger male’s shoulder, “It is just so wonderful. Krampus comes and punishes all the naughty children. I’ve been a very bad boy myself.” The bespectacled merc smirked broadly at the blue clad merc.

There was a pause before the Classic Heavy came to the a troubling conclusion, “What the hell have you done?!” He demanded reaching out to grab hold of the demented doctor.

However it seemed the physician had been practising avoiding the brute of a man’s powerful hands. He leaped back out of reach and even had time to take another twirling step away with a giggle before starting to dash off. The wolf like merc’s cheeks coloured with rage as he shot off in hot pursuit. The two of them charged through the base the Medic as spry as a jack rabbit for someone his age and the truck of a man that was the Heavy Weapons Expert bulldozer after him. The Classic Engineer happened to be moving some spare parts on a trolley through where two corridors met at a crossroads when the two racing mercs came barrelling around the corner into the hall. Neither slowed down despite the obstacle in their path. The half robotic merc froze in surprise wondering what on earth was going on. The bespectacled doc put out a hand onto the trolley to help himself volt over it in such a way it appeared that he practically flipped over the thing. The larger mercenary however just rammed into the trolley knocking it out of his path and making the Engi have to jump back out of the way.

“What happened here?” Asked the Classic Scout as he entered the section of the hall where the trolley had been over turned.

“Some sort of game between our leader and our new medic. Over excited… going to break something…” The Engi replied in a huff as he started to pick up his things. The Scout chuckled a little wondering if he should go see how things ended but deciding he’d rather not get in the way.

Meanwhile the chase was still on. Knowing the base like the back of his hand the brute of a merc smirked, “End of the line Doctor!” He called out to the dark haired physician. They were reaching an observation deck that over looked the storage and construction room. Because of an accident with one of the construction cranes that took out the stairs there was no easy way down to the floor of the room itself from the open observation deck. Normally one would take the stairs down from further inside the base then ended through the ground floor doors into the room. This knowledge was known to all but it didn’t seem to be stopping the medical merc. He charged through the open doors of the observation deck and stepped up onto the safety rail before taking a swan dive right off it. The blue clad merc’s eyes went wide behind his goggles as he came to a skidding halt and looked over the handrail. He half expected to see a bloody body on the floor as the platform was just over two floors off the ground.

He sighed and chuckled a little seeing that the Medic had actually jumped to grab hold of a some metal girders that were being held up by one of the still functioning cranes. He wasn’t completely on the girders as he was still scrabbling to try and pull his legs up onto the makeshift platform. The who thing was swinging slightly so it looked quite difficult. The goggle wearing mercenary smirked and after watching the movement of the girders for a moment leapt down so he landed on the other side of the chain reaching up to the crane. His landing made the whole thing shift violently, jerking up the end the bespectacled doc had been clinging onto. The physician used the movement to boost himself up onto the girders. The larger male had reached out and taken hold of the chains in the centre to stop himself falling off. Both men regarded each other as they focused on keeping their balance while they waited for the rocking to calm down.

Seeing his moment the blue eyed Medic charged towards the middle and grabbing the chain swung himself up to the top of the crane, narrowly avoiding the larger man’s free hand as it grabbed for his ankle. The German merc looked around for where he could go next when he heard a rattle of chains that signalled the Classic Heavy was climbing up to where he was. He quickly jumped over to a tower of crates and started to make his way down to the ground by jumping down the stacks. Seeing this the brute of a merc growled and slide back down the chain before making his way to the end of the girders quickly but carefully so that they would tilt towards the floor and make his jump down less of a distance. He landed on another set of crates that cracked slightly under his weight but he was level with the doctor again. They hit the ground at the same time from their descents on the box stacks. However the medical merc was closer to the door back into the main section of the base. They shot off again crashing through the doors at such a speed the doors bounced against the walls. The Medic was still out of reach and as he rounded a corner the larger male lost sight of him for a moment.

In that moment a red rubbery glove clad hand shot out from an open door and grabbed hold of the dark haired doctor’s arm pulling him into a darkened room. Pulled against an identically sized body a free hand was clamped over the medicine man’s mouth so that he couldn’t alert the goggle wearer in any way. The door shut before the blue clad merc rounded the corner. Not suspecting the other to have slipped into a room he continued on by but soon slowed down after rounding one more corner with no physician in sight. Confused the powerful merc decided to head for the infirmary to see if the slippery fox had returned there.

Upon reaching the reaching the medical room’s doors the Classic Heavy heard sounds of struggle and panicking for a moment that their base was under attack burst in to see the Medic just to say getting the door to his drug supply closet shut. The bespectacled merc jumped slightly when the powerful male burst through his doors.

“Oh hello. Sorry but due to a misread figure in the stocking form I’ve been over stocked with several objects and trying to get them to fit. I fear they may all fall out later but that is a problem for later.” The Medic seemed in a sterner mood than usual, “Is there something you wanted?”

“Of cause there is something I want. You can’t just spout nonsense about Krampus and being a naughty boy then run off the way you did, making me chase you all over the base. You are going to tell me what you did right now!” The brutish merc stormed over to the shorter male onto to be greeted by a scalpel very close to his nose.

“I have no time for flitting about like a lunatic. There is serious work to be done here. You ageing relics require a lot more maintenance than previously calculated for. I don’t even have time for all the experiments I want to run let alone have time to be wasting on silly childish things like Christmas and Krampus. If you want to go get on your jolly get it somewhere else.”

The Classic Heavy’s frown deepened. Something was definitely up but why would the Medic deny the chase happening at all. He also seemed to have become a total ‘bah humbug’ since last seeing him and was acting more frigidly towards him than usual. Normally the bespectacled physician didn’t come across as so aggressive or rude. He could push the point but it looked as though the medical mercenary was actually doing some important work for once and not some strange experiments. There was a lot of medical data on the table and some sort of tissue sample that had been treating in liquid heal-beam solution. Deciding to let the doctor be for now the larger male shook his head, “We’ll talk about this later. Good luck with your work.”

The German doctor made a dismissive gesture that actually stung the hardened man’s heart slightly. The goggle wearer left the infirmary and decided to do some training to clear his head. He wondered if the physician was losing his mind and going through mood swings. He headed for the training room wondering how he should punish the Medic later for his rudeness. He was half way through his second set of bench pressing when said doctor turned up in the training room.

“You really should have someone with you when you do such training. It would be bad if you got hurt.” The doctor seemed to be in a cheery mood again regardless of the fact that he was telling the larger male off.

“Well you are here now doc. By the way we need to talk about your attitude earlier.” The bandanna wearer continued his set though he was tempted to put down the weights and grab hold of the medical merc.

“Earlier… oh well if I didn’t say something the you wouldn’t have chased me. It was a lot of fun right? You always act like such a sourpuss you need to enjoy the holidays. We should decorate later this whole place is so gloomy. Still I guess it is true that I’ve been naughty. I mean we are all very bad men.” The physician’s reply made the heavy weapon user almost drop his weights as he lost concentration.

“Wait a minute! Which is it?” He managed to get the bar back into the holder and sit up.

“Which is what?” The blue eyed doc tilted his head to the side confused.

The larger male narrowed his eyes behind his goggles and got up, “Are you happy about Christmas or not? Also just to be clear we are not decorating this base. Do you know how much of a waste of time that would be.”

“Of cause I am excited!” The Medic seemed to be almost bouncing on the spot, “It wouldn’t be a waste of time if I did it. I have nothing better to do as you won’t let me experiment. I’ll take care of everything.” The German spun on his heels and dashed out of the room.

The Classic Heavy reached out after him, “WAIT! NO! WHAT ABOUT… GOD DAMN IT!!!” He decided to try to go after the other merc before he could make a mess of the place with festivity. He felt that he was getting a headache.

Certainly the medical man could move much faster than anticipated as he soon lost sight of him and couldn’t find him once more. “What the hell is going on…”

“Maybe I could shed some light on that.” The Classic Spy suddenly appeared out of the shadows. “There is something you have to see to believe.”

The gruff merc followed the stealth master to the surveillance room. Once there the Spy pointed to two of the many screens. One showed the Medic in his infirmary pouring over his work while looking rather frustrated. The other showed the common area getting decorated with bits and pieces that looked vaguely Christmasy, by a very hyper and cheerful doctor. There also seemed to be a book attached to the Christmas loving physician’s belt. The powerful goggle wearer moved closer to the screens.

“Impossible… there is no way…” He grumbled to himself in disbelieve. How could there be two Medics. He decided to watch the screens for a little longer just to see that it wasn’t just some problem with the system itself. As he watched though the one he was calling ‘Grumpy Doc’ got up and walked over to where the storage cupboard was. Opening it to find it devoid of something, judging from the physician’s reaction as he looked around desperately. The blue eyed doctor then went running out of the infirmary. The Classic Heavy watched his progress on the screens. He certainly seemed to be looking for something or someone. He also seemed to be avoiding running into any of the rest of the team. Finally he reached the common room and seeing his doppelgänger appeared to yell something aggressively in what was probably German. The other doctor – who the goggle wearer was calling ‘Cheery Doc’ – jumped and raised his hands in what looked like surrender until one of the hands started glowing. A fireball shot out of Cheery Doc’s hand straight for Grumpy Doc, who luckily saw the attack coming and dived out of the way.

“What ever is going on I am going to put an end to it.” The Classic Heavy growled out as he pushed past the Classic Spy to get out of the surveillance room.

“Best of luck. It is not like we deal with this sort of thing often.” Replied the stealth operative. He had wondered about the odd section on the Medic’s resume that made mention of more mystical interests but he had not really expected what he was seeing right now. He wondered if their goggle wearing leader would be able to handle the situation.

The blue clad brute of a merc hurried to the common room where most of the rest of the Classic had gathered just outside the doors. As the large male approached they made way for him. “You probably shouldn’t just go in there…” The Classic Solider tried to stop their team leader from just strolling into what had become a small war zone but of cause was ignored, “Never mind then…”

The Heavy Weapons Expert had to drop and roll as soon as he entered the room because a fireball came right for him.

“Ooops sorry.” Came the call of the overly happy doctor as he was pretty much aiming at anything that moved not wanting to be shoved in a storage closet again by his groutchy counterpart.

Said angry bespectacled merc was hiding behind an overturned table. He gestured to the larger merc to come over to him which seeing no other option the brutish man did. The blue eyed physician had his syringe gun out though it seemed to be loaded with anaesthetic darts rather than what he usually used to kill targets.

“We have to get that spell book off him. Then we’ll be able to stop this nonsense.” The grumpy German explained to powerful classic beside him.

“Then you’ll explain everything right because I have to say that this is the strangest case of split personality I have ever seen.” The bandanna wearer’s attempt at a joke was met with a highly unimpressed expression. It actually made the blue clad merc wonder who’s side he should be on. He then smirked which seemed to put the dark haired physician he was hiding with on edge.

“W-what are you… Ack! Nein!” The grumpy Medic protested as he was roughly grabbed and forced to his feet by the larger male. He wiggled about though he was quickly restrained by powerful arms. The other doctor blinked in surprise hand half raised.

“I’m here to help you. Now stop throwing fireballs you are making a mess of the place.” The Classic Heavy’s words were full of force and the happy go lucky doctor seemed to listen. Certainly he looked around at the mess he had caused feeling rather ashamed as he had been trying to make the place look nice until his angry double showed up. He was now also sufficiently distracted for the goggle wearing mercenary to make his next move. He a grunt of effort he lifted the ‘Grumpy Doc’ up and flung him into his Christmas happy counterpart. A cry of surprise escaped the thrown physician and both Medics let out a pained shout when they collided with each other. The brutish blue clad merc strode over to where the two doctors were collapsed in a heap and dragged them up by their collars. “You two are in a hell of a lot of trouble and I want some answers so I know which of you needs your ass kicked more.”

The defeated medical mercenaries groaned as they were dragged out of the common room by the larger male. The Heavy Weapons Expert snapped at the other Classics to go clean up the mess the bespectacled doppelgängers had made before continuing to take the misbehaving Medics to their infirmary. He threw both men into the room with a growl, “No funny business. Explain this to me.”

The two now rather pouty physicians sat up looking like overgrown naughty children. The grumpy doc reached out and snatched the magical book off the other. This made the Classic Heavy tense but instead of attack the more serious medical man just waved the book around in annoyance, “Well there wouldn’t have been a problem with my plan at all if this idiot hadn’t decided to go running off on his own again and with our book no less. You see the Soldier I was so sadly stuck with my previous team had for a time a Wizard for a room mate. Soldier really angered a Wizard. Things got out of hand… several times but we always won. One of those times though my team managed to tap into some of that old wizard’s power. Books like these fell into our hands so we ended up able to fight the armies of undead that were set upon us. However once it was over some of my team decided such knowledge was too dangerous for every day use. I myself am quite taken with the dark arts so kept the book I was suppose to hand in for storage and learnt a lot more from it so that I could become even greater. Honestly using the book has some side effect which is why I don’t go around flaunting the thing. I keep it hidden in the supply closet which I forgot when I shut this fool in there.”

“Hey I’m not a fool you are just a Scrooge.” Replied the annoyed Christmas fanatic doc.

“That doesn’t really explain the two of you.” The larger male rubbed his temples as he processed the fact that enemy potentially had access to magical powers.

“Ah yes well that is quite simple. I have a soft spot for Christmas but there is so much work to be done I thought that thinking about it would be too distracting. I tried other methods but in the end tried my hand at a spell to separate the desire to celebrate it from my mind. Only it separated more than that and I have no idea how to put us back together. Apparently it only lasts a couple of weeks.” The sterner doc stood up and walked over to his desk to put the book down, “I am sorry for any inconvenience this has created though I am relieved that it was him you ended up meeting rather than the other one.”

Before the Classic could ask a third doctor appeared from behind a curtain that was closed around a medical bed. Said Medic rushed towards the larger male and practically threw himself at him. The powerful merc blinked in surprise, “The other one?” He gestured at the man who was now feeling him up rather unabashedly.

The two other Medics rolled their eyes, “The other one.” They said in unison. “That one is another distraction that I tried to free myself of.” Continued the grumpy doc with small cough.

The rather gropey medical merc smirked up at the goggle wearer, “I told him chains couldn’t hold me for long and keep me from you. I’m going to do naughty naughty things to you big bad wolf. Unless you’d rather be the one dishing out the punishments.”

There was an appreciative growl from brute of a man, “I like this one.”

There was the sound of breaking glass as the stern medic crushed a glass beaker in his hand, “Is that so. Well the secret is out anyway. Do what you like with him. Just leave me alone with my work.” It seemed he was not all too pleased about the larger male taking a liking to his overly sexulised version.

The happy go lucky Medic looked a little upset also, “Wait what about me? Aren’t I allowed to do anything.”

The angry Medic growled, “Fine you go make everyone else get into the Christmas spirit. Just everyone get out of the infirmary now! I want to alone!”

The Christmas enthusiastic Medic let out a little cheer and ran off through the doors before anything could be done to stop him. Not that the Classic Heavy could have done much to stop him with his arms so occupied with the ‘Lustful Doc’ – as he was now calling him.

“Let’s take this to your room seeing as we aren’t welcome here.” The sinful physician lent up and whispered into larger male’s ear. The powerful mercenary glanced at the Grumpy Doc for a moment wondering if this was really alright but feeling a tug on his wrist allowed the blue eyed medical man who wanted to get in his pants, to lead him out of the room.

Now alone in the infirmary the most complete Medic rubbed his chest a little to try and rid himself of the psychologically induced pain there. “How annoying one would think those feelings would go away with the other one… I guess that means I’ve grown more attached than I intended.”

*Smut Scene 1*

Inside of the Classic Heavy’s room…

The flirtatious Medic had made his way over to the bed, kicking off his boots as he did so. He got onto the bed in a seductive fashion and wiggled his hips a little making a rather tempting sight. With a hungry growl the larger male moved towards the bed shedding the clothing that was covering the upper half of his body. He grabbed the lustful doctor by his hips and thrust against that clothed ass getting an excited sound of the medical man. The two of them ground against each other like that for a moment before the powerful merc flipped the doctor over onto his back and began to strip him. He did so in a show of power, practically tearing the bespectacled doc out of his clothes. The German didn’t seem to mind his clothes getting ruined and moaned wantonly as he stared hungrily up at the brutish man tearing off his clothes.

Once the Medic was pretty much bare there was a pause as the taller merc let his eyes rove over his prize. His large rough hand ran over that still flexible body making the doctor moan more. The physician reached up and stroked the rugged face of the other merc, “You dive me wild my big bad wolf. Let me taste you.” He lifted a leg up between the Classic’s and rubbed it against the Heavy Weapon user’s crotch.

Nodded the larger male pulled back slightly and freed his growing arousal. The blue eyed doc wasted no time in shifting onto his knees and taking hold of the hot member before him. He ran his gloved fingers over it teasingly before licking the tip his eyes gazing up at the expression on the brutish merc’s face. His skilled fingers and tongue began to work in earnest on the throbbing length and he drew it slowly into his mouth.

The Classic moaned as his cock entered that warm wet cavern. The sight of the dark haired physician sucking upon his member pleased him. He also loved seeing his Medic squirm so putting a hand on the back of the physician’s head, he thrust forwards into the doctor’s mouth causing him to gag. The medical man struggled for a moment as he tried to work himself into a comfortable position around the larger intrusion but he did not pull away. After a moment he got control of himself practically deep-throating the larger male. He hummed along the length inside his mouth and his blue eyes now slightly glazed with tears from the previous lack of air. His eyes were still hungry with desire.

Meeting that blue gaze the goggle wearer let out a rumbled before pulling out of the Medic’s mouth, “You like my cock don’t you doc. Let me give you exactly where you want it.” His voice was thick with lust as he spun the doctor around and forced him face first into the bed, so that his hips were raised. The brut of a merc massaged the globes of the bespectacled doc’s ass, who’s glasses were digging into his face because of his position. Still the physician let out a lewd moan glad for any attention from the powerful Classic.

“I think maybe you want me so bad you don’t want me to prepare you.” Though it didn’t sound like a question in a way it was. The Heavy Weapon’s user didn’t want to hurt the Medic in such a way against his will. They had done this sometimes but he liked to ask in this way instead of the sappy ‘will you be okay’ sort of way.

“Ya! Yes! I want that!” The physician managed to cry out his voice trembling with anticipation.

The brutish merc did as the bespectacled doc desire and lining up began to enter his lover. It was slow going as the medical man’s ass was tight from no preparation. There was some tearing, blood starting to make entry slightly easier due to a reduction in friction. The doctor cried out and moaned, gripping the bed hard so not to move around too much. Once fully inside the larger male paused to let them both adapt. Only then did he start moving, thrusting in and out at a steadily increasing pace.

The Medic’s own arousal had deflated slightly because of the initial pain but as he also got some pleasure from pain it didn’t die down completely. As the Classic began thrust in and out of him he grew more aroused as more pleasure started to be felt. He felt that cluster of nerves get jabbed by the large cock infiltrating his ass and moaned. Realising that he had hit the correct place the goggle wearer targeted the area loving the sounds the lustful medic released. He had a good rhythm going so he reached a large hand round to stroke the physician’s member in time with his thrusts.

The bespectacled doc came spilling over the brutish’s merc’s hand with a cry of pleasure. The larger mercenary close to release himself pulled out of the Medic and spun the medical man around so that he could release al over the German’s face. The physician didn’t mind this at all and licked some of the sticky liquid off his lips.

The Classic Heavy let out a pleasured moan as he looked up the bedraggled doctor, “You are such a hot mess.”

“Let’s get even more messy. I still want more.” Replied the passionate Medic. This caused the goggle wearing merc was slightly surprised at the wanton openness, but smirked excited. Little did he know that the lustful side of the Medic had many different plans for their sexual fun…

*End of Smut Scene 1*

Hours passed and it seemed that each of the Medics were getting on with what they had decided to do. The ache had dulled enough in the work focused doctor’s chest to the point that he was actually getting really absorbed in his work. He was on the verge of a breakthrough that would hopefully help the Classic Team in a way he previously couldn’t. However at that moment the doors of the infirmary burst open and a rather panicked Classic Heavy came rushing into the room.

“He’s insane!” The goggle wearer glanced over his shoulder hoping he hadn’t been followed by the lust filled merc that he had previously left with. He clothes looked like they had been put on in a rush.

“Serves you right. That side of me is rather something in its pure form isn’t it.” Mocked the work focused German.

The larger male focused on the stern physician, a frown forming on his face, “You! This is all your fault to begin with!” He moved towards the blue eyed doctor who’s disdainful expression was quickly becoming one of fear.

“Now see here, i-it isn’t like I was trying to create trouble for you. I just wanted to get on with important work. I-I’m on the verge of a breakthrough…” The medical man reached back and grabbed up a scalpel. He making a quick slash at the approaching brute of a man to make him back up slightly. “Keep back! I’m not going to be bullied by you! Especially after you were oh so happy to go running off with my lust! I understand well that you just want my body!”

The powerful merc actually looked rather hurt by the angry doctor’s words. However he quickly switched back to anger which he understood a lot better than the almost defeated feeling he had initially at the dark haired physician’s words. “Well I thought you didn’t care because you treat me as a hindrance to your work.”

The Medic now looked like a bird who’s feathers had been ruffled, “You are a hindrance at times but it does not mean I do not enjoy your attention. It is precisely because I enjoy it that it is such a problem. I am a man devoted to science but you make intimate actions so much more appealing. If I weren’t so taken with you do you think that you would be able to stop me from running my experiments. I allow you to hold my leash.” He flushed wondering if he had perhaps said too much now. He had never intended to confess such things but it had all come spilling out anyway. Perhaps it was lack of sleep.

Anger mixed with an odd feeling of flattery at the doctor’s words and the larger man calmed slightly. He carefully manoeuvred to take hold of the medical mercenary’s wrist that held the scalpel so he wouldn’t get cut and put an arm around the Physician’s waist to stop him from running away, “Now, now Doctor it is more like I am the only one strong enough to hold your leash.”

Blushing more the Medic released his hold on the scalpel and allowed the taller male to hold him closer. They started to lean in to kiss each other when the doors to the infirmary burst open yet again. The two men separated from each other quickly as the other Classic mercenaries came in dragging the festive doctor along with them. It was taking quite a few of them to restrain the energetic physician.

“Exactly what is going on?” Demanded the Heavy Weapon’s expert.

“We can’t deal with him any longer. He keeps bothering us constantly. We can’t get anything done!” Complained the Classic Engineer.

“Look please keep him here or anywhere else out of our way. He is trying to insist on us wearing these dreadful jumpers.” The Classic Soldier cried out as he pulled at the ugly woolly jumper he was wearing.

The stern Medic rubbed his temples, “Just bring him over here and leave. I will deal with containing him.”

The Classic Heavy assisted the stern physician in restraining the Christmas obsessed doctor while the other mercenaries left. They strapped him down onto one of the medical beds, all the while the jolly German argued that he wanted to be allowed to have fun. The Grumpy Doc found this so annoying he gagged his doppelgänger.

“That is better. Now where were we?” Growled out the brutish merc as he pulled the stern physician back into his arms. “It seems you were not completely able to separate your desire for me from yourself.”

“It seems there are different types of desire and I have some to like you in more than one manner… I do not hunger for it but you make me feel things…” The blue eyed doctor tried to avoid the goggle wearers direct gaze. Such actions caused the larger male to grab the Medic’s chin so that he could attempt to go in for a kiss once more. For a third time the door burst open this time the desire doc was the one barging in. He was only wearing his underwear, glasses and gloves.

“Ah there you are. I promise I will be gentle. I just want to show you I can love you as well as you can love me.” It turned out that passionate physician wanted to top the powerful Classic.

Said Classic tensed in such a way that the stern Medic was able to break free. “Ah yes of cause that part of me is much more willing to admit that I would like to give such acts a go.”

The larger merc looked at both the doctors with eyes wide behind his goggles, “Wait you actually want to do that to me. I’m sorry doc but I’m a top.”

The Medic’s shrugged and spoke in unison, “We are flexible.”

The Stern Physician folded his arms, “If we were not so fond of you then we have perhaps taken another lover from time to time to satisfy that hunger. Of course you would likely be rough with us if we did such a thing but we can deal with you being rough.”

The powerful Classic wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or angry. He huffed slightly before a bright idea suddenly came to him, “How much longer do you three have separate?”

The doctors caught on quickly and the desire doc moved over to the larger male to run his hands along his muscles, “Are you saying you would allow us some freedom with you should it be the tree of us with you? What a naughty man. I love it.” He purred rubbing against the taller man rather erotically.

“Yeh, so long as I’m doing one of you I might be able to put up with it. I’m not promising I’ll like but being with the three of you is something I don’t want to miss out on.” He could perhaps relent this one time. After all he had just found out that there was something more than just lustful desire that the German felt towards him. He wasn’t sure it was the same thing as that soppy romantic love some people felt because they were mercenaries with hardened hearts. However it could be some odd shadow of it. He too felt as if his heart was slightly softer when it came to the medical merc.

The stern physician looked over at his experiment then at the larger male, “Well I would like to finish my work but this is something I don’t want to pass up either. I am sure my jolly side should enjoy it especially if we call this your Christmas present.” There was a muffled cry of agreement from the restrained doctor.

“Well then shall we return to my room to enjoy ourselves?” The Classic Heavy smirked feeling excitement at the prospect of intercourse with three Medics. They released the Christmasy Doc and the four of them headed to the Heavy Weapon’s users room for some privacy as there were security cameras pretty much everywhere else.

*smut scene 2*

There was still a mess from the time the lustful doc and the Classic Heavy had been enjoying themselves previously but it wasn’t paid much mind. The three Medic’s huddled together for a moment muttering to each other in German as they decided how they were going to do this. They even played a quick game of rock paper scissors, which didn’t exactly please the larger male they were with. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Seeing three sets of identical smirking faces was slightly unnerving but also oddly arousing.

Like a scene with the three wives of Dracula the Medics took a rather predatory formation oozing out seduction. There was still something unique about each one but they as they originated from the same person they were able to move in perfect unison. The larger male found himself backing up, his knees hitting the side of the bed causing him to fall backwards onto it. The physicians were on him in moments their gloved hands roaming all over his body. They quickly removed the clothes that the Heavy Weapon’s expert had hastily put back on earlier. They also shed their own garments save for their signature gloves.

The cheerful medic manoeuvred between the Classic’s legs and wrapped his mouth around the goggle wearer’s cock. He teased the delicate flesh in a playful manner that had the larger male moaning his approval. The other two Medic’s licked, sucked and nipped at the exposed flesh of the brutish merc. They then sat up slightly so that the wolfish merc could see them. The stern doc and the passionate doc started to make out with each other, touching each other erotically. The show was appreciated by their lover. Honestly the doctor had never given much thought to what it would be like to kiss himself if he had a double but it was certainly an odd experience. Still if it pleased the Heavy Weapon’s user it could be considered a successful experiment. Their third counterpart still continued to work the larger male’s shaft until he was near release then the cheerful doc pulled back.

“Not just yet wolfykins.” He chuckled, “I want you inside me first.” The Christmas obsessed doc was the one the Medics agreed on to be fucked by the Classic. He got onto the bed as the other two doctors allowed the brutish merc to sit up.

“We get to prepare him though so enjoy the show.” The lustful doc informed the goggle wearer. Preparing ones self when there was actually multiples of yourself was a lot easier than reaching down blind. The stern Medic wondered if he should be taking this time to examine himself properly. He had been soon focused on his work he hadn’t thought of the medical information he could gather on himself. However now was not the time to be thinking on that. It could always be done later if his doppelgängers were still around.

As they all had the same body layout they were able to make the whole stretching very pleasurable for their cheery counterpart. The Christmas lover laid on his back holding his legs up while the other two sat on either side of him carefully stretching out his tight opening in full view of the larger merc. They had slicked their gloved fingers with lube and had a finger each inserted. Their fingers brushed against each other as they worked. They caressed their counterpart’s insides and even slid their fingers over the sensitive spot inside him. This caused the holiday spirited merc to arch his back and cry out.

The Classic Heavy was full of lustful hunger as he watched the scene before him. He let out a contented growl as he watched them insert another finger. Hearing the pleasured sounds coming from the cheery doc went straight to the brutish merc’s crotch. He wanted to stroke himself but held off not wanting to reach release too soon.

“I-I’m ready.” Gasped out the Christmas loving German and the other two removed their fingers.

It was really useful that the Classic had a very large bed as otherwise this who thing would be rather hard to pull off. The wolfish merc hungrily moved towards the sufficiently stretched Medic and positioned himself between the bespectacled doctor’s legs. Lining himself up he thrust right in meeting little resistance despite not being lubed up himself. His own pre-cum helped a little but so did the fact the blue eyed doc had been stretched so well. He was still pleasantly tight tough and the larger male wasted no time in starting to trust in and out of that hot cavern.

The other two Medics gave the brutish mercenary a few moments to get into a comfortable rhythm before they started touching him again. Their hands wandered lower carefully testing the water not wanting to make the larger male change his mind about letting them fuck him in return. They were glad for the amount of stamina their lover had. Even if he did shoot his load he would be able to go a few more rounds. That being sad the brutish merc was holding himself back wanted to draw the whole thing enjoying the situation. When one of the other Medics finally ran his finger over the Classic’s ass crack the Heavy Weapon’s user did willingly lift his hips a little changing the angle of his thrusts so the other two could get at his ass better. This pleased the physicians and let them know he was saying yes.

Together they quickly warmed up some lube in their hands all the time hearing the grunts and moans of the larger man fucking their counterpart. It was making them rather aroused themselves. The brutish merc saw that the doctor he was thrusting into was already was feeling a lot of pleasure so wrapped his hand around his member to help hold him back from any potential release.

“Not yet… if I’m holding back you are too doctor. I want us to all see this through to the end.” The Classic panted out thrusting a little slower so that the slick fingers now starting to ease themselves into his ass wouldn’t have too much trouble doing so. The doctors worked carefully so not to go too fast but they were also rather excited about doing this. The larger male froze up for a moment as those fingers slipped in deeper. Having never really had this done to him before – other than for an actual prostate check that the Medic was very professional about. In this context it felt very different. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not as it was still slightly uncomfortable. That was until one of the blue eyed physicians ran touched the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him. He cried out and thrust forwards causing the German beneath him to call out also.

The Heavy Weapons user started to move again trying to keep up a rhythm as his back entrance was stretched and thrust into by the medical mercenaries fingers. Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Look either one of you get your cock into me or I’m not going to hold out and I sure as hell don’t want to be the first one to blow my load with all the fucking I did earlier I’m not sure I have many more rounds in me.” He growled out trying to sound aggressive. They Medic’s thought it was cute.

The stern doc moved up behind the larger male, “It is going to be me taking you.” There was still a sternness to the merc’s voice that let the Classic know exactly which medical man was going to be screwing him. The generally work obsessed physician lubed his already rather hard member up and lined himself up. As the brutish merc thrust into the cheery doc, the stern medical merc thrust forwards also. The Heavy Weapons user let out a cry as he was penetrated and had to take a moment. The blue eyed doctor behind him made soothing sounds in his ear that made him flush. Not wanting to feel weak he started to move again pushing himself further back onto the stern doc’s cock. Thrusting forwards he sheathed himself inside the Christmasy German. The doctor behind him remained still letting that warmth slip off him. The Medic’s cock was quickly covered again as the Classic pulled out once more.

“Which way do you want it, in time or like this?” The stern German whispered into the brutish male’s ear. He was enjoying the sensation of being inside of his lover for the first time.

“In time…” The larger male managed to reply.

At that response the stern merc thrust forwards every time the Heavy Weapons user thrust into the cheery doc and pulled back every time the he pulled back. Soon they had a good rhythm going and the stern physician was even to hit that special spot inside of the wolfish man. All the while the lustful merc watched stroking himself, “You are so sexy.” He purred out wanting to get back in with the action also. He had a sudden idea and carefully kneeling with his legs either side of the Christmas loving doctor’s upper half, he held his cock out in front of the slightly bent over Classic’s face. “Would you do me a favour?”

The goggle wearer had not been expecting this but was in such a haze of lust he decided ‘why the hell not’. Hands came to help support him at the optimal angle and he took his own hand that wasn’t around the cheery doc’s cock and used it to help ease the passionate Medic’s cock into his mouth. The German let out a moan of approval. The motions the large mercenary was already making caused him to bob his head up and down the lustful physician’s cock anyway. He felt this was definitely a strange sensation being with the three Medics but it was pleasurable.

Feeling himself starting to reach full climax regardless of holding himself back he sped up and started to move his hand on the cheerful doc’s member. His increased speed was mimicked by the stern doctor behind him and by extension also meant the brutish merc was sucking the lustful doc’s cock faster. Soon all four men were reaching climax. Though it wasn’t perfectly in sync their releases were close enough for them to be riding out their orgasms together. The Medics’ cries of pleasure mingled together while the Heavy’s cry was mostly muffled by the cock in his mouth, though it could be felt resonating through the passionate physician. Said lustful medical man pulled out first to allow the larger male more air. He made sure not to fall back onto his cheery counterpart as he sat down to get his own breath back. Next the Stern doc pulled out of the brute of a merc so that he in turn could pull out of the holiday spirited Medic. They all sat half collapsed getting the air back into their lungs.

“That was wunderbar.” The stern Medic managed to get out.

“Yeh… but that’s all I’ve got in me… three of you is just too much.” The larger man coughed wiping his mouth before continuing. “You may think separating yourself was a good idea but you need all your parts together… Man I’m too tired… getting all sappy… Just pull yourselves back together so I can hold you all in my arms easier. With that the large mercenaries fell sideways and slipping into sleep. The Medics chuckled and manoeuvred to cuddle their big bad wolf. They soon found sleep also and while they slept the three doctors became one again. It might have not been love exactly between the two mercenaries but for those men so often covered in blood and battling through carnage, it was just as good.

*End of smut scene 2 and End of fic*


End file.
